random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW's Ultimate Broadway Musical Adaptation Movie
RNW's Ultimate Broadway Musical Adaptation Movie is a live action drama musical produced by Pixar Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios. It is the first live action movie produced by Pixar, plus the first full musical Pixar film, and the first adaptation of a broadway musical. An animated short called Yarn Whomp plays before it in theaters. Plot The distant country of Cettesuce in the 17th century is in a very poor state. So many people are in poverty, the country's leaders are very unwise, and there is violence and danger everywhere. A very small brand of freedom fighters decide to start a revolution to bring the country to peace. ALL IN MUSIC! (it will be very loosely based off the wiki's history) Songs *''Redsox's Song by Redsox *''I (Wet) Dreamed a Thing by UMG *''fak u umg'' by J. Severe (sings it before killing UMG) *''Mochaves Duet'' by Mochlum and Faves3000 *''BJ and ACF's Silly Angry Song'' by Bowser & Jr. *''One Ship More by the entire cast *''S&K is ded by Phantom R *''Do You Hear the Autotune?'' by the entire cast *more Cast Because of the musical's grand nature, nearly every RNW user will be featured in the film. Their roles will be elaborated on more once this gets into farther development. Major *Phantom R as the Valjean-esque character. He was one of the main freedom fighters for many years until he was captured in a riot. He was set free 9 years later then when his original release was going to be, because of his capturer's physoclogical dislike of him. So now he is setting out to do at least some small good to make up for his years in prison. He does the good by taking the baby daughter (Mochlum) of a dying woman (UMG) and raising her.. *Redsox1099 as the Javert-esque misunderstood bad guy. He plans on capturing Phantom R, one of the freedom fighters who got captured in a freedom riot. *UltimateMegaGeo as the Fantine of the story. She was a regular worker until one day she gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Mochlum, and then she was brutally murdered by somebody, and as a dying wish, gives her daughter to be raised by PR. *Mochlum as the Cosette of the story. She is the daughter of UltimateMegaGeo and was raised by PR, who saved her after the death of his mother. When she is a young adult, she meets Faves3000 and falls instantly in love with him, and they get togethor for teh final musical revolution battle thing. *Faves3000 as the Marius of the story. He and Mochlum have a romance from the moment they meet as teenagers, and they team togethor in the final musical revolution battle thing. They also share a duet. *Tornadospeed as the Eponine style character. She was raised in a very rich family, but she was brought out of it when she fell in love with Faves, but her heart was broken when Faves fell for Mochlum. However, she had a newfound strength that she eventually used in the final revolution. Secondary *Bowser & Jr. as the the comic relief/Madame Thenardier type character. She is a middle class worker who blames everybody for everything and watched Mochlum for a very short time in her childhood, but treated her very terribly. Luckily PR was able to get him back. She and ACF01 have her own silly comic relief song. *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as the husband of Madame Thenardier, as Sir Thenardier. He is a middle class worker who blames everybody for everything and helped watch Mochlum for a very short time in her childhood, but treated her very terrible. Luckily PR was able to get him back. He and BJ share a comic relief song. *SonicAndKnuckles as that kid who dies like in Les Miserables. He isn't in it much except when he helps the group but dies, inspiring everyone to sing the final song. Minor *CaveJohnson as that one really nice guy who convinces PR into doing his kind act. Some stuff was stolen from him and PR (albeit accidentally returned them while stealing them from the thief) returned them. Cave's kindheartness convinced PR to be a better person. *J. Severe, as the person who murders UMG. He was the former husband of her before he got a position of power and become corrupted. He murdered UMG (shouting "fak u umg" as he did so) and left her newborn daughter alone. *Master ventus as the childhood friend of Faves3000. They both did stuff togethor and had fun until Faves ditched him for Mochlum. It made Ventus sad, so he jumped off a bridge like half of the characters in the movie. *NintendoChamp89 as the train conductor. He rides around the train often used as transportation throughout the film. He makes one singing appearance in the finale song. *CompliensCreator00 as the yarn shop owner. He has a really tiny part in the film, and all he does is make yarn things, to reference the short before the film, Yarn Whomp. *TheWonderKat as the only person who doesn't sing in the entire movie. He was like that one guy who said that one thing about the attack or something. IDK. *Gray Pea Shooter *KingOfSpiriters12 Production Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Disney Category:Movies